Control
by Theunknownauthor2015
Summary: Olivia's back from Oregon to find she's been replaced and her best friend kidnapped.
1. Olivia's back

**A/N I've been working on this a while and I hope you all like it! This beginning part is from the episode "Underbelly " in Season 8 when Olivia comes back I just changed it a little to make it my own! So Enjoy! This is my first story and I'm not so sure if it's any good so just tell me if you like it or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU any of the characters or the words said in the beginning of the story! I do own the other half and the rest of the story!**

* * *

><p>She walked into the SVU precinct not knowing what she might find, but anxious to see Elliot. She hadn't stop thinking about him the whole time she was in Oregon. She pushed through the doors of the squad room and turned toward her desk to find a young woman sitting in her seat. The woman was working quietly at her desk going through different files.<p>

"Excuse me… I'm looking for Detective Stabler," The young woman looked up at Olivia. She was had dirty blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. Her eyes were gorgeous. She turned around to look behind her then back at Olivia.

"He's in interrogation right now. Maybe I can help you I'm his partner Dani Beck" she said to Olivia. Partner? Olivia thought to herself. Has Elliot replaced her?

"Oh no that's ok umm….. Is the Captain in his office?" Olivia asked shifting her body towards the Captain's office.

"Sure" Dani said with a smile. Olivia turned and walked towards the Captains office. She opened the door walking in with a smile on her face. Captain Cragen looked at her with surprise and shock that she was in front of him.

"Olivia" He said to her as he stood up. "When did you get back ?"

"A couple of days ago" She replied walking towards his desk.

"And 1PP for got to notify me. I haven't got a spot for you. Warrant sent a body to partner with Elliot." Cragen said.

"Yea just met her. How's it working out?" Olivia asked walking towards the door to look through the blinds.

"It was a rough start but it's all good now. I can shift Beck out but it may take a little time to find her a new home."Cragen said. Olivia was watching out the window. Eliot had come from around the corner and over towards Dani. Dani was stretching as Elliot leaned on her while talking and fixing his shoe. Olivia's happiness turned back into disappointment.

"No don't!" Olivia said turning around towards Cragen " I'm not ready to come back. That's what I came to tell you." There was silence for a few minutes then Olivia started towards the side door straight to the elevators.

"You're going to leave without seeing Elliot?" Cragen asked when he noticed Olivia going out the other door.

"He's busy I'll catch up with him later." Olivia said opening the door " And...umm don't tell him i was here." Olivia said that waving goodbye and shutting the door.

* * *

><p>Elliot sat on Dani's Desk next to her.<p>

"I think we're going about this thing all wrong" Elliot said to Dani "We gotta look at the girls pimp."

Dani stood up and walked towards the window saying " What makes you think Peters isn't putting this on Victor to save his own life?"

"It took an awful lot of rage to beat these girls to death I don't think Peter's has the stomach for it he puked when he saw the photos" Elliot replied following her.

"Fear can do that" Dani said "He's facing life in Attica, I don't know why would Victor kill his own money makers"

"Girls want to leave with Peters, Victor's not gonna let that happen. Pimp loses control of his stable he's out of business, We got to look at Victor trust me on this."

"Ok, I'll re-interview Belinda see if we can get Victors address" Dani said

"Talk to her together" Elliot said

"Let me do it alone… Trust goes both ways." Dani said smiling

"All yours" Elliot said surrounding. He didn't want to argue with her but he wasn't so sure she was ready to interview a victim alone. "Why don't you wait to interview her in the morning? She's tired, your tired and i'm tired. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

Dani shook her head and said " I won't be able to sleep for a while you up for a drink?"

"Sure who's buying?" Casey said popping her head next to Dani. Next thing they knew they were at the bar drinking, laughing and having a fun time. Elliot was admiring the way Dani looked. He might have partially been drunk but he still loved the way she looked that night.

"Thanks for the drink El. It strange you always suggest me to buy the drinks not yourself." Casey said laughing" But I got to get going, I have a lot of work to do tomorrow." She stood up from the bar, waved goodbye and walked towards the door.

"I should get going too, and at least try to get some sleep so i'm awake to interveiw Belinda." Dani said starting to get up from the bar. Elliot grabbed her arm.

"You left your car at the squad."Elliot said

"i'll take a cab." Dani said still trying to get up.

"No, I got mine out back." Elliot suggested almost immediately

"sure?" Dani asked

"Let me drop you off" Elliot said letting go of her arm and standing up to walked to out of the bar and out to the parking lot. Only a few cars were parked back here so it was quiet no one going in and out. As Elliot took his keys out he unlocked and opened the door for Dani. Dani went to go sit in the car but turned around to Elliot grabbing her by her hip. He pulled her into a kiss. They kissed passionately for a few seconds. Then Elliot's phone rang.

"Stabler" Elliot said putting one hand on the car and leaning towards Dani. "Kathy? Hi. Yes I am going to I just haven't had time." He said to the phone walking away from Dani. Dani sat back in the car and waited for Elliot to come back over.

* * *

><p>Olivia was sitting in her car outside the bar. She was in shock. She had just witnessed Elliot and Dani kiss. She tried not to let herself cry but it was just too painful. She let a few tears let out then stepped out of her car to get some air. She kept pacing she had no idea what she had just witnessed, even though she knew what she saw, it didn't seem real.<p>

"Liv?" A woman's voice said behind her interrupting her thoughts. Olivia turned around to see who it was. The woman was Casey. "Hey! It's so nice to see you again!" Casey said hugging her. " I know i saw you like a week ago for the trial but still I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yea. It's nice to see you again too!" Olivia said hugging her back.

"So what are you doing on this cold fall night."Casey asked pulling away from the hug to see Olivia's face.

"Oh nothing I came out for a drink and was just getting ready to go home."How about you?"

"Oh nothing I just came here with Elliot and Dani for a quick drink." Casey said smiling, but her smile faded away seeing a tear roll down Olivia's face. "Liv? Are you ok?"

Olivia noticed she was staring at her tear filled eyes and wiped the tears away. "Um….yea…I'm fine." Olivia said looking back over to where Elliot's car was. He was walking back to his car. Dani sat half way out of the car with the door wide open. Elliot gave her a nice long passionate kiss, then went to the drivers seat and took off.

"Wow!" Casey said surprised." No wonder he was always complementing her. I was so surprised how he always gave her compliments but I never got any." She said this giggling a little. Olivia's eyes started to tear up again and she turned around to wipe them again without Casey noticing. Olivia turned back around to see Casey on her cellphone.

"Yea i'll be right there. See you soon. Bye" Casey said into her cellphone." I got to get going, but it was nice talking to you Liv." She hugged Olivia goodbye, turned around and started towards the street to catch a taxi. Olivia got back in her car and drove off.

**Later that night**

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Olivia woke up to the sound of her cellphone ringing. She sat up and checked the time. It was 2:27 am. She picked up her cellphone, flipped it open and said "Benson." No answer. "Hello?" she said into the phone. Again no answer. She could hear something though she pushed the phone harder to her ear and plugged the other ear of al sound with her finger. She looked at the caller ID. It was Casey.

"No, stop….please don't!" Casey said weakly by the phone. Then there was a scream. Casey's scream. "Casey it's Olivia!" Olivia screamed into the phone. Nothing. She tried screaming Casey's name a million times but nothing worked. "CASEY!" Olivia screamed one last time. She heard something rumbling like someone moving the phone. Then a click. The phone line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I know it's short but i wanted to leave everyone wanting to know more and whats going to happen next. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Who did it?

**A/N : I'm very sorry I haven't been able to post the second chapter I have had a very busy summer. I'm sorry it's really long. i couldn't find a cut off point! Well here it is. Chapter 2!**

Olivia was in shock. She couldn't believe what had just happened. For the first time she didn't know what to do. She couldn't think straight. Should she call her boss? Should she call 911? Should she call Elliot? She couldn't call him, but she had to for Casey's sake. She picked up her cellphone which was now on the floor by her feet. She scrolled through her contacts and clicked call Elliot Stabler. The phone rang three times before Elliot picked up.

"Stabler" Elliot said weakly.

"Elliot! It's Olivia!" Olivia said frantically into the phone.

"Liv? You're back?" Elliot said confused.

"Yes i'm back, but that's not important right now. I didn't know who else to call." Olivia said tears coming to her eyes when she thought of Casey.

"Olivia whats wrong?" Elliot asked worriedly.

"Casey's been attacked!" Olivia screamed into the phone. Tears streamed down her face. Elliot took a few seconds to respond. He was probably in shock.

"Call Cragen! I'll meet you at the precinct!" Elliot said urgently. Olivia and Elliot both slammed their phones shut at the same time.

"Elliot?" Dani said, slowing waking up. "Whats going on?"

"Casey's been attacked." Elliot said, calmer than when he had heard those words. He looked over at Dani while he was pulling on his jeans. Her face was in shock.

"We were just with her. Tonight. At the bar," Dani said staring at Elliot with a confused look on her face.

"I know." Elliot said with a sigh. "I know. Now get up and get dressed. We have to hurry over to the precinct." Dani hurried out of bed and grabbed her clothes that were lying on the floor, scattered all over the place.

* * *

><p>Olivia was pacing in the squad room. It was empty except for Cragen who had just arrived at the sqaud room along with Munch, Fin and Morales. They were trying to see if Morales could locate where Casey made the phone call to Olivia. She kept pacing until Elliot and his new partner, Dani Beck, walked into the squad room.<p>

"Aren't you the woman that came in looking for Detective Stabler yesterday?" Dani said to Olivia. She looked towards Elliot. He turned his head, looking at Olivia, and smiled.

"Yes, I was Elliot's partner before you." Olivia said, turning back towards Dani.

"Oh! You're Olivia. It's nice to meet you…again," Dani said smiling at Olivia. Olivia half smiled and turned away.

"Wait. She came in looking for me and you didn't tell me?" Elliot asked, a little angry at Dani.

"The case and Casey were more important and I forgot," Dani said apologetically.

"Lets focus on Casey," Cragen said. "Morales, do you have anything on the location of the phone call yet?

"No not yet. I will soon though. It will just take a few minutes." Morales said typing on his keyboard.

"Olivia. Was there anything in the background you could make out that sounded odd?" Cragen asked turning to Olivia who continued to pace.

"No. There wasn't anything." Olivia replied disappointed that she couldn't help.

"I got it!" Olivia lifted her head and looked shockingly at him.

"Where is she?" she said, running over to him. Morales looked at the computer screen again and read.

"She is at…" Morales said looking at the address.

"Her apartment." Olivia answered for him calmly. "Lets go!" She screamed at them all, the calmness floating away and replacing itself with panic.

"Olivia..." Cragen said putting his hand on her shoulder gently.

"What?" Olivia said in an annoyed, screaming voice.

"Are you sure you want to work this case?" Cragen asked, concerned. Olivia took a second and looked around at everyone staring at her. Munch, Fin, Morales, Cragen, Dani and Elliot. She stared at Elliot for a while. If she worked this case it wouldn't be with Elliot for the first time in almost 8 years. Then she answered.

"Yes." Olivia said grabbing her jacket and heading towards the elevators. The rest of them followed her. They arrived at Casey's apartment building and showed their badges to security guard at the desk. They made their way up the stairs to the third floor. When they reached apartment room 3-D the door was already busted open. The latch had been ripped off the wall. They all pulled out their guns except for Morales who stayed behind. They split up quietly through the apartment checking each room for Casey or someone else. Olivia looked through the living room and kitchen areas. Nothing. The apartment was a mess. Chairs were broken and flipped over, as well as tables. There was a broken lamp on the ground. Pieces of glass from a shattered vase were all across the floor. They all met back by the door. Nobody was in the apartment anymore except for the detectives who had just discovered the crime scene.

"Call CSU," Cragen said to the detectives. Elliot had his cellphone out and made a few calls. Everyone stood there in silence, unsure of what they had seen and terrified about where Casey might be. About 15-20 minutes later a truck from CSU was here along with a few other cop cars. CSU started to block the area off and began searching for evidence. The detectives made their normal rounds, asking neighbors if they had seen or heard anything.

"Excuse me? Ma'am? I would like to talk to you." A man with flat brown hair yelled over to Olivia. He was wearing a black zipper-up sweatshirt with a white t-shirt underneath. On the bottom he wore dark blue sweatpants with white Nike sneakers on his feet. The man was standing by the crime scene tape trying to get a better view of Casey's apartment. Olivia walked over to the man and stood in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Detective Benson. Can I help you?" Olivia said.

"Hi, I'm Evan Stevens. I live in apartment 3-C, right across from Casey," he said frantically to Olivia. "I saw a man early this morning standing outside Casey's apartment. He banged on her door really loudly — thats why I got up because I thought it was my door. When no one answered the door he busted it open and went inside. He was walking but at a fast pace."

"What did he look like? Did you see his face?" Olivia said, rushing to get her notepad and pen out.

"He was wearing all black and had a ski mask on his head." Evan said to Olivia. " Also, Detective Benson? After he went into the apartment their were screams and I could hear glass shattering. I went to get my phone but I didn't want to miss the guy's face if he came back out. A few minutes after that he came out dragging Casey. She was unconscious. I still couldn't see his face. He's white though and he had light brown curly hair."

"Why didn't you call 911?" Olivia asked angrily, still writing down what Evan had said.

"Well I opened the door to try to help her but, he hit me in the head and said if I called the police he would kill her," Evan said, severely worried about Casey now.

"Thank you Mr. Stevens. We will call you if we hear anything or need you," Olivia said to him, shoving her notepad back in her pocket.

"It's Evan. And here's my card call me whenever you want," Evan said with a wink as he started towards his apartment. Olivia thought about it for a minute and tried to consider going on a date with Evan but one thing kept blocking that thought... Elliot.

"Olivia!" Elliot yelled from the apartment door, interrupting her thoughts. "Come look at this." Olivia walked into the apartment. Every inch of it was being swept over by CSU. She followed Elliot to the bedroom.

"What are we doing in here? He didn't rape her. There wasn't time. The man who lives across the hall said after he broke in he came out in 5 minutes," Olivia said pointing towards the exit.

"Thats not why we are in here. Casey has cameras in her bedroom, kitchen, living room and bathroom," Elliot said, pointing to a ceiling corner where Morales was trying to take the camera off the wall without destroying it.

"Someone has been watching her?" Olivia said, confused.

"Yup. As soon as I get these back to the lab I can tell you for how long they have been in here and get the footage off of it," Morales said proud of his accomplishment.

"How did you spot that when I can't even see it?" Olivia said, squinting her eyes to try to see it better.

"I checked for bugs just in case and this came up. It also has a listening device," Morales said, heading towards the bathroom to detach the camera and bug in there too.

"Does this mean we might have the attack on film?" Olivia asked Elliot walking to the door.

"And we may have the attackers identity," Elliot said hopefully.

"That's impossible. My witness said he was wearing a ski mask. Unless he took it off for some odd reason we don't have his identity," Olivia said sighing with disappointment.

"But with that bug we might be able to get a voice. If he said anything to her," Elliot said. "You go ahead. I'll meet you there. I have to wait for Dani." Olivia nodded her head and continued walking down the hall and down to the street where her car was parked. She couldn't get the thought out of her head. The one case that directly involved them was the one case she wouldn't be working on with Elliot Stabler.

Elliot waited outside the apartment for Dani. He couldn't take being inside. It was too much for him to bare. He was filled with rage. He had been trying to control it but he needed to take it out on something.

"You ready to head back?" Dani asked, putting her hand on Elliot's shoulder as she walked out of the apartment. Elliot could hear the concern in her voice.

"Uh…Yeah. Let's go," Elliot said while starting to walk underneath the crime scene tape. They walked in silence until they got to the elevator. Elliot pushed the button for the elevator when Dani stepped in front of him.

"Elliot, I know this isn't the best time, but we need to talk about this." She looked worried and confused about the whole situation. Elliot felt the same way. He thought about what to say for a few seconds.

"Dani, last night was the most fun I've had in years, but with Casey being kidnapped I just haven't been able to think straight. I'm afraid whatever decision I make now I'll regret later on after this is all over. Do you understand?" Elliot asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Dani sighed and looked up at him.

"I do." Dani said this exactly at the same time the elevator opened and 2 police officers stepped out. Elliot and Dani stepped in the elevator. Dani pressed floor 1. They were in silence the whole way down.

* * *

><p>Two hours had passed and they had not moved one step closer to finding Casey. Morales was stilling checking the cameras and the detectives were still going through files looking at possible threats to Casey. Nothing had shown up yet. It was now seven in the morning. Olivia had, had two cups of coffee in the last hour. She couldn't figure out anything from any of these files. She could read the file as many times as she wanted and not understand it. Morales started running in. He yelled "I got it!"<p>

"Took you long enough" Munch said walking over to Elliot's desk where Morales had set his laptop down.

"Sorry. There was a code I had to crack to get in and then another one just for the sound but, I finally got them to play at the same time. The videos were also recorded only when someone was in that room. Say Casey was in the bedroom and then got up and moved to her living room. The bedroom camera would turn off and the living room one would turn on," Morales said, setting up the video.

"Do we know how long this guy has been watching her?" Elliot asked.

"A little over two weeks. I made a smaller version of the stuff that happened last night, but afterwards if you want the full version I'll give it to you," Morales said hitting play when he saw everyone was over by him and ready to watch. The video showed Casey walking around her living room and then gong to the door. When she came back there was a man there. He had flowers and they kissed for a minute then she went to the kitchen to put them in water. They were talking about their days and work and how everything was. Then Morales fast forwarded to another part. "This is all before the attack happened," Morales said hitting play again. This time they were kissing on the couch. They got up and walked to Casey's bedroom and started kissing. You still could only see the back of his head.

"I could do without seeing Casey's sex life," Elliot said looking at Morales.

"Just wait for it." Morales said. They were lying down on the bed when the man got up and turned his head. Morales paused the video. We got him. The man was tall and white. He had spiky chestnut hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a grey jacket and dark jeans.

"Is that the same man who attacked Casey?" Dani asked looking at Morales then back at the screen.

"That's all there is until the attack. Someone cut the rest out and I couldn't retrieve it. The attack has no audio to it." Morales said clicking another video. The video pulled up on the screen and Morales hit play. Casey was sleeping in bed when she jerked up in bed and then it switched to the living room. The door was on it's hinges. A man dressed fully in black walked towards the bedroom. It switched over to the bedroom. Casey had her cellphone in one hand and a lamp in the other. The man walked over to her. She swung the lamp and missed. He punched her in the stomach. She fell to the ground, the phone flying out of her hand. He took the lamp and tried hitting her with it but she grabbed onto it and threw it against the wall. It rolled underneath the bed but he went to the kitchen and grabbed the flower vase. When he came back Casey had the phone to her ear but he kicked it out of her hand. It landed not to far away from her face. He kicked her in the stomach a few times and then smashed the vase on top of her body. That didn't do anything besides cut Casey a little bit. He kept kicking her and then got down next to her. Casey said something then he punched her and got on top of her and kept punching her. She was screaming. You could tell even though there was no more sound. Then when she was unconscious he picked up the phone and slammed it shut. He then put it on the floor and smashed it with his foot. He took the broken pieces and threw them out a window in the living room. He then came back and picked up Casey and dragged her out the door. The video ended. Olivia's face had tear streaks down it, which she quickly wiped away. Nobody said anything. They were all in shock.

"The guy before, was he in any other parts of the videos?" Fin asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, he's in a lot of them," Morales said taking out a disk and shutting his laptop. He handed the disk to Elliot, who put it in a case on his desk.

"Could Casey have a boyfriend she just didn't tell us about?" Olivia asked the group of detectives still standing around Elliot's desk. "She was talking to someone last night on her cellphone outside the bar."

"You saw her at the bar?" Elliot asked looking at Olivia with confusion.

"Yes, I did. So this means the man in the video is the last person to see Casey," Olivia said.

"We better start finding out who he is then," Dani said heading back to her desk.

"If I find anything else suspicious I'll call." Morales said, leaving the squad room.

"The man I interviewed today in Casey's building could maybe identify him!" Olivia said heading to the phone on her new desk, taking out his business card a dialing the number.

* * *

><p>It was now eight thirty in the morning. Still no one had found anything and they were still going through files. Olivia was looking through the video again and again. Nothing was on it except for the attack and Casey's alleged boyfriend. Olivia was just about to look through the video again when Evan Stevens walked in. Olivia stood up and met him by the entrance to the squad room. "Evan. Thanks for coming down here," Olivia said, motioning him to walk with her to the upper part of the squad room. "I have some new questions to ask you, if you don't mind," Olivia said offering him to sit down while she took the other chair.<p>

"Sure. I'm happy to help. Casey is a close friend," Evan said with a sigh. Olivia took out a blown-up, printed out picture of the man with Casey.

"Do you know this man?" She asked looking at Evan.

"Well, yeah. He's Casey's boyfriend. I've met him a few times. He's very nice," Evan said, leaning back in his chair to relax.

"Who is he? Did you see him last night?" Olivia asked, leaving the picture on the table and sitting on the edge of the chair.

"He is Jonathan Zander. He came over with flowers for Casey," Evan said.

"Did you see him anytime after that?" She asked him.

"No. I haven't seen him since he came over to Casey's." He said, concerned on why Olivia might ask him that.

"And you saw all this from your peephole?" Olivia asked.

"Oh no no no no. I was coming home from work when I saw him on the elevator. We chatted for a little bit and then I went to my apartment and he went to Casey's," Evan said, clearing up the fact that Olivia might have suspected he stalks Casey.

"Evan. Was Jonathan ever violent with Casey?" She said struggling to ask the question. She couldn't bare the thought of someone who Casey trusted trying to hurt her.

"No! He would never even think of hurting her. I never even saw them fight once. You don't think he did this. Do you?" Evan asked.

"That's what we are trying to figure out. Thank you again Evan," Olivia said standing up.

"Anything I can do to help. Especially for you." He winked at her once again. "I hope you consider my offer." Olivia nodded her head and escorted Evan down the stairs and to the elevators. He waved at her as the elevator doors shut.

"The man in the video is Jonathan Zander. He is Casey's boyfriend." Olivia said posting his picture on the whiteboard and writing his name underneath it. "Let's find out who he is." She walked over to her desk and started on the computer. Elliot, Dani, and Munch still searched through files for possible suspects while Fin and Olivia searched online for info on Jonathan Zander.

"Got something!" Fin exclaimed, waving his hand to motion Olivia to come look. She walked over and looked at the computer screen. "Jonathan was arrested back in 1996 for second degree assault."

"What happened?" Olivia asked. "Shouldn't he still be in jail though?"

"He never went. The assault charges were dropped. It was his girlfriend," Fin said looking up at Olivia.

"We need the rest of that tape to prove he had motive," she said heading to her desk. "I'll go pick him up."

"Liv," Elliot said walking over to Olivia. "Why don't you go rest for a little? You need the sleep. Dani and I will go pick him up."

"Ok. Thanks El," Olivia said smiling and walking towards the bunks to rest and calm herself down a bit. Fin handed Elliot a piece of paper with an address on it.

"Thanks," he said, walking towards the elevators with Dani.

"What we got?" Cragen asked, walking out of his office and over to Fin and Munch.

"Well, Morales came over with the videos from the cameras in Casey's apartment. The man she was with last night was Jonathan Zander. He's Casey's boyfriend. He was arrested in 1996 for second degree assault but he never saw a courtroom because his girlfriend dropped the charges. Elliot and Dani are going to pick him up right now," Fin said to Captain Cragen.

"Where's Olivia?" Cragen asked looking around and at the empty desk.

"She hit the bunks. Elliot convinced her to rest a little," Munch said, leaning back in his chair with his feet on the desk.

"Anything off the files?" Cragen asked.

"Nothing yet. Elliot, Dani and I have been looking for hours and still haven't found anything. Who knew how many cases she's tried," Munch said putting his feet down and going through yet another file.

"Are you going through the ones from before she was here too?" Cragen asked. Munch nodded at him not looking up as he read a file.

"Hold on captain. This man, Jeremy Chase, was convicted of rape three years ago. It's listed that there were two victims but he was only convicted on one of them for rape. The other woman had committed suicide. He was sentenced six years at Rikers but got out on good behavior two years early. It says that as he was taken out of the courtroom he yelled at Casey, " 'I won't be there long. Watch your back when I get out, bitch!' " "Well I don't know about you but, that sounds like he wouldn't give up on his little promise," Munch said, letting the file fall out of his hand and onto the desk.

"Go and pick him up you two." Cragen said heading back to his office.

* * *

><p>Jonathan Zander lived in an apartment building. He lived on the 6th floor at the very end of the hall. Apartment 620. The building wasn't as fancy as Casey's. It had black and white tile flooring. The walls were covered in white paint with a mustard coloring down near the floor. Elliot and Dani walked down the hall. They were both exhausted but hadn't had any time to rest. When they reached Jonathan's apartment they noticed the door was all scuffed up and it looked like someone had tried to break the door down. Elliot knocked on the door.<p>

"Who is it?" Jonathan's voice yelled back, walking to the door.

"Police, Mr. Zander." Elliot said, holding his badge up to the peep hole. Jonathan swung the door open. He was wearing sweatpants and a white tank top.

"Can I help you?" He asked the two exhausted detectives.

"Yes. I'm Detective Stabler this is my partner, Dani Beck. Would you mind coming with us down to our precinct?" Elliot asked calmly.

"Might I ask what for?" Jonathan questioned curiously.

"We just need to ask you a couple of questions about your girlfriend, Casey Novak." Dani said resting her right arm on the door frame.

"What about her? Is Casey okay?" Jonathan asked worriedly.

"Mr. Zander, Casey was attacked last night," Elliot said trying to enclose the details.

"What? That's insane! I was with her last night. Is she okay?" Jonathan asked again, lifting his head up to look at Elliot.

"We…don't…know." Dani said slowly. Elliot nudged her a tiny bit to get her to stop talking.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Jonathan asked Dani. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Mr. Zander, will you please come with us. We will explain there," Elliot said. Jonathan nodded his head and walked back to get his shoes and a jacket.

"What the hell were you doing?" Elliot asked turning to Dani.

"What?" Dani asked confused.

"He's a suspect." Elliot said Quietly. "We can't tell him the details of the investigation! We need him to tell us. If we have to we'll feed him information but not now!"

"Alright…alright. I'm sorry, it won't happen again," Dani promised, putting her hands in front of her surrounding to Elliot. Jonathan came back, stepped out of his apartment and locked the door.

* * *

><p>The building was old. The red bricks that covered the whole building started to lose their color. The bricks turned a more dark grey sort of color. Munch and Fin walked to the front door of the building. As they entered the smell of cigarettes entered their nostrils. They walked up to the front desk, where a man maybe in his forties sat counting money and smoking a cigarette.<p>

"Excuse me sir, do you know where we could find a Jeremy Chase?" Munch asked, leaning against the desk. The man ignored him and continued to count his money. He had a white tank top on that was two sizes small and black shorts. "Sir. We need to know where Jeremy Chase is!" Munch demanded this time, taking out his badge to show the man. The man tilted his head up and looked at the badge.

"He's up two flights. Apartment 3C," he said going back to counting his money. The two detectives walked up the third floor to Jeremy's apartment. The floors were dusty and pieces of the tile were broken off. There were cobwebs all along the walls and the wallpaper was starting to peel away. There were people shouting in different rooms they passed by and TV's were turned on extra loud. There were hundreds of flies buzzing around the building and there were spiders every now and then climbing up the walls. Fin and Munch finally got to apartment 3C. Fin banged his hand against the door.

"POLICE! Open up!" Fin yelled at the top of his lungs. Then there was a noise from inside. "Do you hear that?"

"Looks like our friend here is trying to escape," Munch said, taking his gun out of his holster. Fin did the same and kicked down the door just in time to see Jeremy start to climb up the fire escape. Munch and Fin dashed through the apartment and over to the window. Fin climbed up first, then Munch. Jeremy was already halfway across the roof when Fin got up there. He took off running towards Jeremy. Jeremy stopped when he got to the edge of the roof and turned to face the two detectives who had stopped running and continued to walk over. Jeremy kept looking for an escape route but nothing was insight.

"Jeremy. We just want to talk to you," Fin said putting his gun away and taking baby steps towards Jeremy. He took a step backwards and almost slipped off the edge. Fin moved closer and closer until finally he grabbed Jeremy and pulled him face down. Munch helped hold him down while Fin cuffed him. "Jeremy Chase, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court or law….." Fin carried on dragging Jeremy down the stairs off the roof and into the car.

**A/N : I'm finally done! Yay! Sorry to leave at a kind of boring part. You really don't find out too much about what happened to Casey but it leaves you at who did it?Review and say who you think did it! It doesn't have to be one of those characters I just through at you! Please review! I like reviews. They make me put chapters up QUICKLY so do it! REVIEW!**


	3. The Video

**A/N: Here it is! Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Jeremy Chase sat in interrogation room one. Jonathan Zander sat in interrogation room two. Both of them not knowing about the other or why they were here. Elliot kept pacing back and forth to keep looking at the two men. He was trying to figure out how he wanted to go with this. If he wanted to go in alone or with one of his co-workers. If he wanted to interview just one of them and have someone else interview the other or if he wanted to interview them both. It would go much faster if he interviewed just Jonathan by himself. Then he could have Fin or someone interview Jeremy. He walked back into the squad room and sat on his desk. Olivia was walking over to her desk sleepily. She probably was just informed about the two men. Dani sat at her desk looking at the computer. Munch and Fin were trying to put all of those files away. Captain Cragen walked over to them with his hands in his pockets.<p>

"Who's wants to take a swing at them?"

"I'll interview Zander." Elliot said standing up.

"And Chase?" Cragen asked looking at everyone.

"I'll take a crack at him." Olivia said raising her hand and walking toward Cragen.

"Ok then. Let's start it up." Cragen hollered at them as he walked farther and farther away from them. Olivia and Elliot made there way towards the interrogation rooms. They were tired, but they wouldn't sleep until they found Casey. Olivia opened the door to where Jeremy Chase was sitting. She noticed his dark brown eyes that were staring at the one-way glass. He hadn't moved even the slightest bit when she went into the interrogation room. His dirty blonde hair was hanging down covering his ears and eyebrows. Olivia stared at him for a few moments picturing him attacking Casey. She wanted to take her gun out and just shoot him, but she kept her calm and slowly took two more steps toward the table.

"When am I being released?" Jeremy said in a monotone voice. He still stared at the glass.

"When you decide to confess." Olivia walked over to the table and sat in the chair directly in front of where Jeremy was staring.

"Confess? To what? Attacking that bitch that put me in prison? I wish I had, but I didn't do it." He didn't flinch or move. He didn't do anything at all except for talking. His eyes stayed staring at Olivia.

"Then why'd you run?"

"Because I don't like cops."

"Try again." Olivia said standing up and circling the table.

"If I tell the truth will I like not get charged for this?"

"Depends…Start talking."

"Ok…well…I had some pot in my place."

"That is a violation of your parole."

"Well arrest me or not, but I will be out before lunch time tomorrow." Olivia knew this was true, but still felt like putting handcuffs on the bastard.

"Can you account for your whereabouts last night?"

"I was at one of those stupid group therapy things I have to go to. If you don't believe me ask the therapist." Crap! Olivia thought. We were sure this was him. She walked out of the interrogation room with a disappointed and surprised look on her face. She walked over to the one-way glass for interrogation room two. Elliot sat across from Jonathan Zander. They were just talking. Cragen walked over and turned up the volume on the speakers.

* * *

><p>"Have you been seeing Casey long ?" Elliot asked.<p>

"Please call me Jonathan. We've been seeing each other for five months now." He said as he stood up and paced around the interrogation room. "Why am I here when I could be out looking for Casey?" He had stopped pacing and turned toward Elliot.

"Jonathan we are doing everything we can and right now you are more help in here than out there. So what time did you get to Casey's last night?" Elliot said trying to get him to focus.

"Around eight o'clock and I left around midnight." He answered as he began to pace again.

"Did you go back for anything?"

"No."

"Can anyone collaborate that?" Jonathan froze. He turned towards Elliot with both hands on the table.

"Are you trying to say that I attacked Casey?"

"It's standard procedure."

"To hell it is. I'm a suspect aren't I?" Elliot was quiet. Jonathan paced back in forth as he yelled at Elliot. "I know how the police work. If I wasn't a suspect we wouldn't be talking about Casey here."

"So you've been through this before?" Elliot asked standing up and walking over towards Jonathan.

"Yea. Back in 99 my girlfriend at the time said I assaulted her. Which was not true! After a few weeks she dropped the charges saying she lied. It turned out her uncle was abusing her. She was so scared of what he would do that she blamed me."

"I'll need that girlfriends name." Elliot said taking a piece of paper along with a pen out of his pocket and sliding it across the table. Jonathan wrote it down. "So do you have anyone who can account for your whereabouts last night or not?"

"I went to a bar with a couple buddies of mine." He picked up the pen again and wrote three names down. He slid it back to Elliot. "Am I allowed to leave now?" Elliot motioned his hand toward the door allowing him to leave.

* * *

><p>They had all returned back into the squad room and sat down. They were running out of time. Casey is out there.<p>

"Both stories checked out." Elliot said standing up from his desk.

"Where do we go from here?" Dani asked. She sat on her desk. Her dirty blonde hair pulled into a side braid.

"I'll call Morales. Maybe he found out who the cameras belong to." Munch said picking up his phone and dialing a number. Olivia just wanted to search for Casey, but she had no idea where she could start.

"Maybe that neighbor is the one who took Casey. He has been very helpful with the case." Fin suggested.

"No. It couldn't be him." Olivia said speaking up. "He was hit in the head by the man who kidnapped Casey."

"Did you see any marks on him?" Elliot asked.

"No, but that doesn't mean he wasn't hit." Olivia argued back.

"Did anyone else see this happen? Was it caught on camera?" Elliot argued back. He stood right in front of Olivia now. They were eye to eye.

"Why would he come back and stick around or not clean up any evidence he left behind if he did do it El?"

"He wanted to admire his handy work! You of all people know that about predators." They were yelling now. The whole precinct was watching them.

"That is enough." Cragen shouted stepping in between the two detectives. "What matters is the facts and right now Evan Stevens is looking like our prime suspect. I'm sorry Liv, but unless there is evidence otherwise we have to bring him in."

"Maybe not. Morales just found out who the cameras belong too." Munch said standing up and grabbing his coat. "Her name is Maria Madison."

"Alright… Hold off on bringing Stevens in. Fin, Munch go talk to her," Cragen ordered.

* * *

><p>Fin and Munch parked the car on the side of the road. The apartment building was very fancy. A doorman dressed in his green uniform with gold buttons that buttoned up his coat. He held the door open for the two detectives.<p>

"Good morning," He said to the two in a thick British accent.

"Do you know if a Jennifer Madison lives here?" Munch asked stepping aside so more people could get through the doors.

"I don't recall anyone by that name who lives here," The man said with an apologetic look. They both showed him there badges. "Oh yes. That's right…she lives in apartment 521," the man said.

"Thanks," Fin replied as he turned to go inside. The two walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. The elevator dinged and they stepped inside pressing floor 5. The doors shut immediately and the elevator began to move.

"You think Casey's still alive?" Fin asked. His eyes stared at the floor numbers as they passed each one.

"Don't say that. Ever," Munch replied as the elevator dinged once more and the doors opened for them to get off. They walked in silence to the end of the hall where Maria Madison's apartment was. Munch knocked on the door.

"Just a minute," They heard a woman call from inside. There was some shuffling and then the clicking of the door being unlocked. "Yes?" She asked as she swung the door open. Maria was 44 years old. Her body didn't show it though. She had very few wrinkles on her face. Her eyes were a bright blue behind her small reading glasses. Her ginger hair curled down to her elbow. Fin and Munch held up their badges to the woman.

"We are detectives from the Special Victims Unit. We'd like to ask you a few questions," Munch said.

"About what?"

"About some tiny security cameras you may have purchased," Fin answered.

"Security cameras? I didn't buy anything like that. I'm not a gadget person. I can barely work my Iphone," She said giggling a bit, but the detectives weren't laughing. Not even smiling. "Come on in." They walked into the apartment. It was nice. Very big for a New York apartment. The wood floor was shining. White paint covered each wall. "Please sit down." She said speed walking to the couches where Fin and Munch were.

" we found these tiny security cameras in an apartment of an Assistant District Attorney under your credit card. Could you explain this to us?" Munch said sitting down on the white fluffy couch.

"I honestly don't…oh…dammit…Aaron," She mumbled.

"Who's Aaron?" Fin asked.

"My son. He's 16. He asked to borrow money a few weeks ago. He must have taken my credit card too," Maria sighed. She put her hands to her forehead mumbling something Fin and Munch couldn't make out.

"Where's your son now?" Munch asked.

"He should be at school."

"We have to talk to him as soon as possible," Munch said. wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to the two detectives.

"That's his school," She replied. She stood up showing them to the door.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Aaron Madison asked walking into the principles office. Fin and Munch were standing to the right side of the room. The Principle sat in his chair, but he stood as soon as Aaron entered the office.<p>

"Aaron these two men are detectives with the Special Victims Unit," Aaron's face froze at the word detectives. His hazel eyes shined in the light. One eye was covered by his dark brown hair. His uniform was a navy sweater vest with an untucked white dress shirt underneath. He had black dress pants and black dress shoes on.

"You mean you guys investigate like rape and stuff?" His voice was deep when he said this.

"Yea…rape and stuff," Fin said mocking him. Munch nodded his head at the principle as to say leave. The principle stepped out of the room and shut the door.

"Aaron take a seat. We have to ask you a few questions," Munch said circling over to the other side of the room.

"About what?" He sat down in one of the small cushioned chairs.

"About the security cameras you put in Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak's apartment," Fin said moving to the back of Aaron's chair. His face froze.

"Look man, I don't even know the lady. Some guy asked me to pay for it. I took my mom's credit card before so I used that. He also asked me to tell them to install them at 3pm. He gave me 60 bucks. I didn't do anything wrong," Aaron's head turned from Fin to Munch.

"Do you remember who told you all this?" Munch asked quickly.

"He didn't tell me his name dude. He just asked me to do that stuff."

"If we put you with a sketch artist could you describe him?" Fin asked.

"Sure man," Aaron said with a smile like this was all a piece of cake.

"Lets go," Fin said pulling Aaron up by his arm.

"Where we going?" Aaron asked.

"On a trip down to the precinct," Munch said grabbing the boy's other arm.

* * *

><p>The squad room was quiet. No one had any leads besides the one boy.<p>

"Is the sketch artist done yet?" Dani asked.

"No our buddy Aaron keeps changing his mind of what the damn guy looked like," Munch replied. Everyone sighed. They had nothing. Munch was pacing. Elliot was rocking back in forth in his chair. Dani sat on her desk twirling a pencil in her fingers. Fin was in Cragen's office informing him about the boy. Olivia sat in her chair reading something on her computer. She looked as though something terrible had happened.

"Liv? Is everything alright?" Elliot asked.

"We should all go to Cragen's office," Olivia said standing up and walking in the direction of the office. The others followed. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," Cragen called from inside. The detectives walked into the room. "What's going on?"

"I was just sent something," Olivia said. "May I?" She asked pointing to the computer. She typed for a few seconds then turned the screen to face all of them. It was a video. Olivia played it. It was Casey. She was in a lacy black bra and matching underwear. Her arms were tied to the bedposts. Her hair was covering her face. Her legs had cuts and bruises all over them. someone slapped her face. She picked her head up. Her cheek was all red. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Then she was slapped again.

"Olivia…I need your help…Please. Help me," Casey's voice was strained. She was slapped again. "If you want me back go to Grand Central Station tomorrow at noon. Bring $300,000 in cash. You will be notified what to do next when you get there," Casey couldn't speak anymore. "Goodbye," She took huge breath. "Olivia." The camera bounced a little then fell to the side. A man was getting on top of her. The camera fell on the floor. The last thing you could hear before the video ended were the screams of Casey Novak.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so I know it's been a year, but at least it's done and long. I promise this time I will post Chapter 4 as soon as possible. While your at it check out my new story A Family. Thanks for reading! Review please. I love to know what my readers think!**


	4. The drop off

Captain Cragen was running all around the squad room shouting at anyone that he saw.

"I want detectives undercover in Grand Central! Now!"

"Captain, If we go in there our guy isn't going to show up. He already knew who Casey and Olivia were he probably knows all of us," Cragen stopped at Elliot's words. It was true. Olivia had to go in alone. "We could be hidden somewhere that he won't see us?" Cragen just stood there for a few moments. Thinking. He hurried away from Elliot not answering him.

"I want that boy with the sketch artist done in 30 minutes! Everyone this way now!" Everyone in the squad room hurried to follow Cragen. Ok. Listen up everyone. We only have until tomorrow at noon. We need detectives that do not know Casey Novak personally to go undercover as people at the station. You would be watching Olivia and looking for anyone matching the picture that the sketch artist will have soon. Please step forward if you did not know Casey personally?" A few detectives and some uniformed cops stepped up to Cragen. He dismissed the others as he prepared these few people. Elliot walked back into Cragen's office. Olivia sat in his chair still staring at the computer screen.

"Liv?" Elliot whispered not wanting to startle her. "Liv? Are you ok?" He put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched.

"What? Oh right. I'm fine. I'll be fine," She hurriedly fixed her hair up into a ponytail and walked out of the office. Elliot stayed put.

"Olivia!" Cragen shouted from across the room. She turned and started for him. A few detectives and some uniformed cops stood with him. Olivia recognized a few faces, but couldn't put any names to them. "These are the detectives that will be guarding you in the station," Olivia nodded. "Are you prepared for this?"

"Yea. Sure. It's just like other cases. Right?" Olivia said trying to convince herself she would be fine. Cragen pulled Olivia to the side.

"Liv. It's ok to be scared and upset. This case is harder than any other. It's someone very close to you," Olivia wasn't paying much attention to him. She couldn't stop thinking about the video. Casey was beaten up bad. Bruises covered her body, but they were mostly on the inside of her thighs. A cold shiver went through Olivia's body just thinking about what the bastard did to her. "Liv? Liv?" Cragen noticed she hadn't been listening to him. "Are you sure your ok to do this?"

"I'll be fine," Olivia lied to Cragen as she went to sit at her desk.

"Where's Morales with that location?" Cragen yelled at everyone in the squad room. A few people shrugged there shoulders. Others kept moving and trying to get prepared for the drop off tomorrow. He angrily marched back into his office slamming the door shut. Detectives continued to push through the squad room. Olivia sat at her desk staring into space. Munch and Fin were talking to some uniform cops. Elliot stood in the middle of the squad room, staring at the chaos all around him. Dani came up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey," She said softly. "Will you meet me upstairs in a few minutes?" She slipped away and pranced up the stairs. Elliot watched her until he couldn't see her bright yellow t-shirt anymore. He stood there for a few minutes then started to make his way up. When he got up there Dani was pacing back and forth with her hands crossed in front of her chest.

"What's going on?"

"I need to now what's going on between us. I need to know because…" Dani stopped pacing and walked over to Elliot. "Because… I'm pregnant," Elliot froze. so many thoughts ran through his head. The biggest one was Olivia. How would she look at this? Would she be ok with it or angry at him? Elliot knew that Olivia had, had a crush on him. Every time he mentioned his kids or Kathy, when they were together, she wouldn't make eye contact with him or say anything to him and when she mentioned she was at the bar the nigh Dani and him got together he knew she had seen them. She had turned away from him and lost eye contact as soon as he questioned it. But now a baby. There friendship would be gone. She wouldn't be able to be partners with him. He couldn't lose Olivia. "Elliot… Say something," Dani's hand was on his shoulder trying to comfort him. He backed away. He didn't want anything to go this fast. He just split up with Kathy. How would his kids react? "What are we going to do?" Dani asked. Tears started to form in her eyes. Elliot could tell she wasn't ready for this either. He stepped toward her again and hugged her. She collapsed in his arms. He tried calming her down by petting her curly dirty blonde hair.

"We will figure this out. I promise"

* * *

><p>It was 11:55 am. The day of the drop off. Everyone was positioned in the station. Olivia had the money in a bag. Her earpiece was hidden under her hair. She looked around Grand Central. People were shoving through to try and catch their trains. Others were trying to read maps and most people were standing around looking for other people. Olivia saw the few detectives that were making sure she was safe. Her five minutes have passed. It was time. Her cellphone rang. She looked around. No one looked suspicious. There were many people on their phones. olivia pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered.<p>

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Olivia…" It was Casey. She sounded weaker than in the video.

"Casey. Where are you?" Olivia asked frantically into the phone. She hoped that the team was tracking the phone call. They were just in a disguised van outside of the station.

"Olivia. Go downstairs and stand outside of the men's bathroom," Olivia did as Casey said. She was scared that if she asked any more questions Casey would be hurt even worse. She stood outside of the men's bathroom. There wasn't a line like the women's, but men kept coming out and going in.

"Now what do I do?" Olivia asked quietly into the phone. She noticed the first detective walking down the stairs and passing Olivia. He went to a cafe and got something to drink then went down to a table and sat down. The next few detectives also came down and positioned them selves someplace where they were able to see Olivia.

"Go…Go… put the… put the bag of money in… in… in the trashcan to your right. Make….Make…" She started coughing. Olivia heard a slap through the phone and then a slight moan escaped Casey's mouth. Tears were forming in Olivia's eyes again. "Make sure no one is looking," Olivia headed toward the trashcan. She looked around quickly and then placed it inside. "Now leave," Leave? What about Casey? He had his stupid money. Just hand her over.

"What about you, Casey? Why don't I have you back? When is that going to happen?" Olivia was nervous. She looked all over the place. No one seemed like they were coming near her. She stepped away from the trashcan and started towards the stairs.

"You will have to wait for more instructions. Goodbye…Olivia," The phone line went dead. She turned around to look at the trashcan no one went to it. Olivia raised her hand to her mouth to speak into the microphone.

"Did you get a location?" Olivia asked frantically to the detectives in the van.

"We tried, but it gave our computers a virus and shut them all down," It was Elliot. Her mind forgot about Casey for a minute and began thinking about the kiss between Dani and Elliot. It just kept replaying in her head. She tried to shut it out, but it wouldn't leave her mind. She finally stopped thinking about it when Elliot said "This guy is some kind of gadget wiz," Olivia looked around for a minute. The detectives weren't in their places anymore.

"Did Cragen order everyone to come back?" Olivia asked Elliot frantically.

"Yea. Didn't you hear him?" Elliot sounded confused.

"No," Olivia began to run over to the trashcan. People stared at her as she opened the lid and looked inside. Nothing. Nothing, but garbage. "The money's gone. It's gone."

* * *

><p>Olivia sat back in the squad room at her desk. They had just finished going through all the security cameras. From the time Olivia was by the trashcan until the time you see here running back over a swarm of people had just gotten off a train and were going to the bathroom. Someone could have easily slipped in and gotten the money without anyone noticing. All they could do now was sit around and wait for the more instructions. The kid's sketch turned out to be a homeless guy that was also paid to do the same thing, but instead he was told to pay another person ,with half of the money the man gave him, to someone else to do what the kid did. The homeless guy couldn't even see his face. So no ID for him. Morales tired finding the location of the video, but as soon as Olivia tried showing him the video it started erasing it self. Morales said someone was hacking into it and he said he could find out the location, but as soon as he tried the same thing that happened with the phone happened. A virus entered everything and shut it all down. Olivia began to think that there was no hope. That Casey would never be found. That nothing in her life would ever be right.<p>

"Excuse me?" A voice said from behind her, interrupting her thoughts. She turned around in her chair to see Evan Stevens.

"Evan? Hi. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well I got something that will help the case," He said pulling over a chair and sitting next to her. He pulled an envelope from his pocket. "I came home and it was in my door," He handed the envelope to Olivia. Olivia opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. It read:

_ Dear Evan,  
><em>

_ I know you've talked with the cops. I told you not to or Casey would be dead. Naughty, naughty boy. I guess you will just have to be apart of this next plan I have in store. Now this time you better listen. There is a second note in this envelope. It's addressed to Detective Olivia Benson. I would like you to deliver it to her for me. Now she will read it and then you will read it. It will show you what you have to do to save Casey Novak. Thank you Evan. It was a pleasure doing business with you. _

"Where's the second note?" Olivia asked looking back into the envelope to find nothing.

"I thought it was in there," He started digging through his pockets frantically. "I swear it was in there. Maybe it fell out in my apartment. You wouldn't mind coming to help me look. Would you?"

"It's fine. I'll go help you," Olivia said standing up. Evan and her walked to the elevators. He pressed the down button and one was there already. They stepped in and went down to the first floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think is going to happen? Let me know who you think it is please! I love to know that stuff. Also let me know what you think of my Elliot/Dani and Elliot/Olivia stuff. Thanks for reading and review review review!**


	5. Death

Evan and Olivia walked down the hallway to Evan's apartment. As they reached the door, Evan pulled out his keys. Olivia couldn't help, but look across to Casey's apartment. The crime scene tape covered the door that CSU put in to keep people out.

"Here we are," Evan announced as the door clicked and he opened it. He gestured his hand inside the apartment for Olivia to go first. She stepped inside to see a rather big apartment. It had lots of room to walk around in. Not much furniture. Just a few chairs and a sofa in the living room along with a coffee table. Olivia turned around waiting for Evan to direct her where to look. He shut the door and locked it then turned around clapping his hands together.

"Alrighty, then where shall we start the search?"

"Well where did you read the note?"

"i think it was in the bedroom," He seemed oddly okay with all of this. It didn't seem to effect him as much as it did with everyone else who knew Casey. Evan had started off down the hall and made a right for the bedroom. Olivia followed. He held the door open for her. It looked strangely familiar. It was a pretty big bedroom. When they first walked in all Olivia could see was a desk with a bunch of papers on it. "This is just part of the bedroom. I like having an open space so I made this an office and connected the two rooms into one big room. We can start looking on the desk," He walked over and started going through a whole bunch of papers. Olivia went over to try and help him. Most of them were bills. "It has to be here somewhere," after a long pause he finally said, "Let me go check in the kitchen I have a bunch of papers in drawers maybe it go mixed up in there," He left the room. Olivia kept sorting through the papers that were scrambled all over the desk.

_Bang! _

Something had banged against, what sounded like the bedpost, in the bedroom part of the room. Olivia thought something might have just fallen from being in an odd position for too long. She kept sorting through the papers. Bill, bill, bill, bill, bill and more bills.

_Bang!_

There it was again. Olivia froze. Maybe it was the man who was holding Casey hostage. Maybe he came to kill Evan. Or maybe he knew Olivia would be here and came for her. She slowly took her gun out of her belt. She walked over to the wall and put her back against it. She stood right next to the open area in the wall that leads into the bedroom area of this room. She took a deep breath and quickly looked out and then brought her head back in. No. that couldn't be right. She saw something wrong. There's no way…it couldn't be…It's just not possible. Olivia didn't think she just lifted up her gun and turned into the open area. What she was staring at, what her gun was pointing at was none other then the Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak.

* * *

><p>Elliot walked over to his desk and sat down. He put his hands on his head and wiped his eyes. So much had happened in these few days. Casey was kidnapped. Olivia came back. Casey was being raped constantly and held hostage. Dani was pregnant. that one as the biggest one for him. Even though it was scary knowing that someone he deeply cared about was being hurt it was even scarier knowing he was going to be a father again. His kids were all teenagers and young adults. Having a baby would scare them. It scared Elliot. Not only was he scared about having a child this late in life, but also of what kind of environment this child would be in. Would him and Dani be together? Or would they be separated? He didn't want to put another child through the separation of parents. His own kids almost blamed him for him his divorce with Kathy. He picked his head up and looked at the picture of his four kids. Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth and Dicky. They all looked so happy then. He wished everything was like that. His kids being happy with him. At least a little bit. A hand squeezed his shoulder and he jumped a little.<p>

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," Dani said as she sat down on his desk. "What's going on? Are you doing ok?" Of course he wasn't ok! One of his close friends had been kidnapped. His partner/best friend won't talk to him unless it's case related and his new temporary partner was pregnant with his child. That's what he wanted to say to her, but instead he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure."

"Do you want to talk some more?" Elliot couldn't believe she was talking to him about this right now. Thankfully he didn't have to answer because his phone rang.

"Stabler." Elliot said with his phone to his ear. He still stared at Dani and she stared straight back at him as well.

"Elliot. It's Olivia." Olivia whispered into the phone.

"Liv? What's going on? Why are you whispering?"

"That guy who lives across from Casey. I'm at his apartment. He brought me this note from the kidnapper saying to give me another note and that he had a new plan in store, but he forgot the other note. So I came back here to help him look. He left the room and I heard something so I checked it out. It's Casey El. Evan Stevens is the kidnapper," Elliot froze. We found him. We got him. the sick son of a bitch can go to prison. As he was thinking of everything good about this he realized something. Olivia. She was there. Evan. He was there.

"Liv. Where is Evan?" Elliot asked quickly.

"He's in the kitchen,"

"Liv. You've got to get you and Casey out of there now," Elliot demanded.

"I can't he'll see us," Olivia's voice was getting softer. "He's coming. Get people down here now," The phone line went dead.

"What's going on?" Dani asked.

"We found Casey."

* * *

><p>"Ok. Casey. Just stay still don't do anything," Olivia stood up and pointed her gun towards the entrance to the room. When she found Casey she ran into untie her, but she knew if she did that Evan might try to kill her or Olivia. She kneeled down next to her and put her hand close by while she called Elliot. The room looked exactly like the one in the video. The only thing different was that Casey's mouth was taped shut so she couldn't scream. Olivia moved inside the office part of the room and faced her gun towards the door.<p>

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Evan was behind her. A gun to her head. "Now, do me a favor and put the gun on the floor," Olivia did exactly what she was told. She turned to face him and then kicked the gun over to him.

"What do you want?" Olivia asked her hands in the air.

"I think you know what I want," He pulled Olivia by her hair. She screamed a tiny bit, but not loud enough for the neighbors to hear. He kept the gun pointing at her head and lead her into the bedroom. He threw her down on the floor. She could already feel pain. As she slowly tried to get up she heard him slap Casey. "Wake up sleepy head. It's time to watch and learn," Casey's eyes were wide open now. He came back over to Olivia and put her back against the wall. He was right on top of her. He threw his gun to the side and pinned Olivia to the wall. He started to kiss her. Olivia tried pulling away, but it was no use he was too strong. She shut her mouth. Evan just kept on kissing her. Olivia stared at Casey. She was trying to break free. She tried wiggling her legs and arms out of the rope, but it just got tighter each time she pulled on it. She tried screaming, but the tape kept it soundproof. Olivia tired screaming, but Evan kept pushing his lips harder onto hers. He finally stopped kissing her and dragged her onto a small chair in the corner of the room. "You know This has been a dream of mine. I mean meeting you was awesome, but actually doing this just makes my whole life complete," He pushed Olivia down on the chair and started to unzipped her jeans.

"STOP!" Olivia screamed. Evan reached over to a desk nearby and grabbed a role of tape. He slowly ripped a piece off and covered her mouth with it. He then reached for rope and tied her arms to the legs of the chair. Next, Evan finished unzipping her pants and slowly pulled them down. "Help!" Olivia tried screaming through the tape. Evan just laughed.

"Nothing you do or say is going to stop me. I have waited for this for so long. Do you want to know how it all started? Or should I just make sweet passionate love to you? I think I'll do the second one. Oh and one more note. You won't forget this. I will be the best you have ever had," He started laughing again and unzipped his pants. He pulled them off to reveal plaid boxers. "I don't either of us will be needing these," He said pointing to his boxers and her panties. He put his hands at her waist and slowly made his way to her panties. Right when he went to pull them off there was a loud slam. Evan quickly jumped off of Olivia and grabbed his gun. He stood there waiting for someone to come in. Olivia could see Casey still squirming and tried to wiggle out as well. The door in the office blew open and in walked Dani Beck. Her gun pointed right at Evan. Evan smiled. His finger slowly reached for the trigger. Dani took a few more steps closer.

"Freeze!" She yelled.

_Bam! _

Dani fell to the floor. Blood poured from her chest. Olivia had a full view of what was happening. Even though she couldn't check she knew already. Dani was dead. It was a straight shot to the heart. Evan turned back to Olivia.

"Where were we?" Another person jumped through the door. It was Elliot. He looked at Dani. His mouth dropped open. Evan jumped. He held up the gun and tried to shoot. Nothing. He tried again. Nothing. His gun was empty. Elliot stepped over Dani and took one shot. It hit him straight in the head. Evan dropped to the floor. Elliot put down his gun and fell to the floor. He sat there. Frozen. He didn't move to untie Casey or Olivia. He just sat there. As if on cue paramedics and police officers started coming in to the room. The paramedics went over to Casey and her and started to untie them. They gave them some clothes to put on then brought them to an ambulance. The last thing Olivia saw before the ambulance drove away was Dani's body being carried out in a body bag and Elliot walking out behind it. They stared at each other until the ambulance was too far away fro them to see each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? I told you I would get rid of Dani. Who thought it was Evan? What do you think will happen between Elliot and Olivia now? Don't worry I will definitely have lots more chapters dealing with the trials and everything. So review! I feel like a lot of you would be shocked reading this. You know mouth dropped open scrolling down as fast as possible to see what happens next. I think this is the fastest update I have ever done so you people are lucky. It's been two days since I put up chapter 4. Yup fastest update ever! please review! I love it when people tell me what they think!**


End file.
